


Marvel Assorted Pairings Valentine's Day Prompt Fills - 2019

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Tony Stark, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, MIT Era, Mission Fic, Multi, Oblivious Tony Stark, Prompt Fill, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Undercover Missions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Pairings appear in the order of the tags. Just a collection of short ficlets with assorted pairings from my Valentine's Day prompt event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For kimmycup
> 
> "Hmmm... May I request some WinterIronWidow with romantic gestures? Or what assassins perceive as romantic gestures?"

“You know,” Bucky said, carefully keeping his tone casual and waiting for Tony, on the couch beside him and getting their TedTalk marathon queued up, to make a sound of acknowledgement, “I once shot a man between the eyes from over a mile away. And that was before I was enhanced. These days, I could double that distance, easy.”

Tony froze, but Natasha arrived before he could say anything, elegantly flopping down on Tony’s other side with a bowl of popcorn. 

“The world record is over two miles anyway,” she brushed his comment off. “I took out twelve armed mercinaries last month with nothing but a my cell phone and dental floss.” She snorted in derision. “Amateurs.”

Tony seemed unsure which of them to stare at.

“Should I be concerned?”

Bucky snorted, reaching between the couch cushions to pull out a hunting knife so he could reach that one spot on his back that just kept itching.

“Nah, of course not, babe. We’ll take care of you. You’ve got nothing to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For kimmycup
> 
> "OR if you dig it can I ask for literally anything with Tony/Clint/Phil/Nat because there is whole one (1) fic for it and I feel starved."

They were devastation.

They were excellence.

There was nothing that could stand in their way, especially not on a mission like this.

“Check-in,” Phil’s cool, calm voice came over the comms.

“I’m in the office now,” Natasha came over the line first. “The files are almost finished downloading.”

“No sign of anything from above,” Clint came next. “I don’t think they’ve realized anything is amiss yet.”

Tony raised the glass of champaign to his lips to cover his response and he swanned his way across the gala.

“Ready to cause a distraction and clear your exit whenever you’re ready, loves.”

No.

When they were together, there was nothing that could bring them down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous
> 
> "Ironhusbands valentines day snuggles please? Thanks 😊💖"

“Hey, Tones,” Rhodey greeted as he came back through the door of their dorm, still a little bit damp from his post-morning jog shower. “You up, yet?”

Tony grunted something incoherent from beneath his pile of blankets, but help up one corner in invitation. Rhodey chuckled and moved to sit on the bed beside him, setting down the bag he was carrying on the floor and running his hands through Tony’s messy mop of hair as the younger man curled into him.

“Time to wake up, sleepy head.”

Tony grunted again, shifting enough to peek one eye out and glare at him.

“It’s too early.”

Rhodey just grinned and reached into the bag to pull forth his offering, a red, heart-shaped box with a gold bow wrapped around it.

“Even for chocolate?”

 _That_  got his attention.

“You bought me chocolate?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tones.”

Tony wrinkled his nose.

“Valentine’s Day was yesterday.”

“Yeah, but  _today_  the chocolate was on sale.”

He lifted the bag off the floor and gave it a little shake, emphasizing the several additional boxes still within. Tony grinned at him.

“Fuck, I love you.”


End file.
